She's a Rebel
by Kalexico
Summary: Quinntana established relationship - punk!Quinn got a tongue piercing. Quinntana have sex for the first time since. Rated M for PWP. One shot.


**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updating lately, but college is being a bitch sometimes. This is a fill for the GKM prompt asking for Quinntana with Quinn getting a tongue piercing. I prompted it myself, then almost immediately decided to fill it myself. One shot.**

* * *

><p>"Fabray, what are you doing?" Santana asks, annoyance audible in her voice. She drums her fingers impatiently on the soft sheets underneath her.<p>

"So eager," Quinn smirks, her voice raspy and low. She has her back turned to the bed and trails her index finger over the spines of Santana's vast collection of CDs and books. She runs her hand through her short, pink hair before she turns around and stalks over to the bed, painfully slowly. She kicks off her boots and straddles Santana's waist. She plants her hands next to Santana's head and leans down, bringing their lips increasingly closer. Just before they meet, Quinn stops and licks her lips.

"I'm so stoked you decided to get the tongue piercing," Santana whispers, her eyes fixed on the shiny bud. This is the first time they'll be having sex since Quinn got it.

Quinn licks Santana's lips teasingly slowly, making sure to roll the piercing over hem. Santana closes her eyes and moans, throwing her head back a little. This movement exposes her neck – Quinn takes the opportunity to press her tongue against her pulse point and she drags it upwards until she reaches her ear. She closes her lips around Santana's earlobe and suckles softly, flicking her tongue over it from time to time.

In the meanwhile, her hand wanders to Santana's Cheerios top. Her own time as a cheerleader on Sue's squad gave her the experience allowing her to zip the top open smoothly. Santana raises her body, allowing Quinn to pull it over her head and throw it behind her, not caring much where it lands.

Her eyes roam over Santana's full chest and defined abs. She drags her black-painted nails over her sides and watches with dilated pupils how goosebumps spread over her tan skin.

"I see you prepared," Quinn half smiles, half smirks. She's referring to Santana's bra, which closes at the front. Santana shrugs and smirks playfully. Quinn takes her sweet time dragging the bra straps down – using her teeth. She presses an open mouthed kiss to the nape of Santana's neck, her fingers deftly opening the clasp. The cups fall sideways, exposing her rock hard nipples. Her chest is heaving. Quinn watches, fascinated, her eyes hazed over with lust.

She palms Santana's breasts, kneading them softly, smiling as she feels her nipples rise even more against the palms of her hands. She moves them and leans down, licking a nipple with the tip of her tongue, then tracing it with her piercing. She cups the other breast, grazing her thumb over the nipple. She scrapes it with her nails, eliciting a sharp gasp from the girl underneath her.

Quinn swirls her tongue around the other nipple a few times before sucking it inside and rolling it around in her mouth. She arches her back when Santana grabs her ass. She pinches Santana's nipple, simultaneously biting down on the other one softly. Santana's breath hitches in her throat, her hands now moving upwards to scratch Quinn's back.

Quinn switches her attention, giving each nipple the treatment the other one has just received. She caresses the underside of her breasts as well.

Santana writhes underneath her. Quinn, finally content with her handiwork, trails her kisses down from the valley of Santana's breasts, over her stomach, tonguing the outline of her abs, dipping down into her navel. She knows just how much pressure to apply to get Santana going.

She slips her hands under Santana's skirt, looking up in surprise when she finds nothing but naked skin there. Santana doesn't go commando very often, so it's always a nice change. She wonders when Santana got rid of her spankies and underwear – they returned from school together. The skirt is too short even for Santana not to wear anything underneath. As she flaps it over to reveal Santana's wet sex, she decides to come back to that question later.

She leans down and inhales the intoxicating scent of Santana's arousal. She trails her tongue over her inner thigh, then moves up and drags her tongue piercing across her bikini line and finally licks her slit. Slowly, she buries her tongue deeper, sliding it between her slick folds in a nearly unbearably slow pace. Finally hitting the bottom, she tastes Santana from the top of her entrance to her clit. Santana shivers as Quinn's piercing hits her wet, hard nub. Quinn flattens her tongue against it, moving her hand to Santana's inner thigh, rubbing it and pressing into it.

She licks from her entrance to her clit and back, drawing figure eights in the process. She flicks her tongue over Santana's clit rhythmically, building up her need, but also her impatience.

Santana throws her head back and her hips upwards when Quinn finally delves her tongue inside. Building up a steady pace, she pumps her tongue in and out. Santana's hands are now holding Quinn's head in place as it bobs up and down. She curls her tongue to provide maximum pleasure and when she feels Santana's walls starting to clench, she slips two fingers inside.

Santana moans loudly as Quinn touches her everywhere inside. Her eyes roll back in her head when Quinn finds and rubs that one special spot, applying the perfect amoint of pressure to cause Santana's pussy to squeeze shut around her, effectively trapping Quinn's fingers and tongue inside. Santana curses loudly, Spanish words flying from her mouth as she feels herself going over the edge. She comes harder than she has in a while – and that's saying something with Quinn as her girlfriend.

Her body slows down and Quinn softly licks and rubs her, drawing out her orgasm. After a while, she extracts her fingers and tongue, eliciting an absent sigh from Santana. She crawls up to her and falls back on the bed, dragging Santana on top of her, pressing feather-light kisses against her neck and jaw-line. She circles her arms around Santana's waist and ignores the throbbing between her own legs, knowing Santana will take care of it later.

Quinn still thinks it's so unlike Santana to be this cuddly after sex. Santana told her that she hasn't been that way with any of her other sex partners, so she didn't know what the reason was either. When Quinn pointed out to her that this was the first time she truly loved someone she slept with, Santana's face was priceless.

After a while, Santana looks up and grins smugly. "I taught you well," she remarks before leaning down for a lazy, slow, deep kiss.


End file.
